Coraline
|alias = The Deceiver (詐欺師, sagi shi) Stone-Faced Sunshine (石サンシャイン, ishisanshain)|color = #f2e01d|text = White|name = Coraline|race = |gender = Female|age = Unknown (400+)|height = 5'11"|weight = 128 pounds|hair = Blonde|eyes = Yellow|affiliation = Tartaros|mark location = Left thigh|occupation = Dark Mage|base of operations = Cube II|status = Active|magic = Guns Magic Arc of Embodiment |curse = Bomb Curse}}Coraline '(ボタンの魔女, ''botan no majo) is one of the very first Etherious, created by the black wizard Zeref, with the purpose of finally killing him. However, like the rest of Tartaros members, they developed a different idea than that of which Zeref had planned; which of course, involved the eradication of all magic, and bringing forth a world were demons ruled. As commonly known, this plan failed, leaving Coraline and the rest of the Tartaros Etherious in shambles. However, the fairly recent reformation of the guild, under Kraken Bonez, has gained the opportunity for Coraline to bring out even more of her satanic fury. Appearance Coraline appears to be a young girl of immense beauty and wealth, with sunny blonde hair that is held in two curled pigtails on the sides of her head, and combed bangs laying over the surface of her forehead. Coraline's face is very angular and sharp, giving off a rather hard and monotone look, which goes well with her alias of the "'''Stone-Faced Sunshine" (石サンシャイン,'' ishisanshain''), which reflects her girly appearance, but lack of any site of remorse or happiness. Coraline has bright yellow eyes that vibrantly shine with an eerie glow, that is known to put off most; it should also be noted that if one were to make direct eye contact with her for more than a minute, they would turn to stone. Coraline's outfit is very militaristic and vintage in design, and consists of a white button-up shirt with yellow trim, and a brown corset tightly hugging her figure, and displaying her ample chest in the process. The corset is made of brown leather, and has a yellow strip running down the middle, which is held together by three leathers buckles. On the outer edges of the corset, it is decorated with white wool. The mustard-yellow skirt that Coraline is commonly seen donning is short and rather large, with a large brown strip running around the lower perimeter. She also wears two detached white sleeves, with fingerless brown gloves which allow her to grip her guns better, as well as control the knockback of the heavier ones. Coraline completes her outfit with thigh-high brown tights with grey stripes, and a bright yellow bow tied around her neck. Of course, the before-mentioned appearance is just a disguise of Coraline's true form, which appears as pure black energy, that takes on a crescent shape, similar to that of an eye. Personality Coraline is described as very cruel and sadistic individual, always showing unwavering hatred towards others. Similar to nearly all Etherious and the likes, Coraline despises humans and every other sentient race with a passion, and will go out of her way to brutally murder them at all costs, showing how much she values demon supremacy. When Coraline is going about her everyday life, she is very quiet and mindful of her own business, simply trying to get done what needs to be done; however, if she were to be angered or especially tested, she is infamously known to viciously attack and sometimes even kill the person, even if he or she is her comrade. It should also be noted that Coraline possesses a crippling ego problem, considering herself to be a god incarnate, much to the annoyance of everyone around how. However, it is best not to point this out, because, as mentioned before, she can and will murder you.